


Poe Dameron Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi, POV Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resistance, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	1. Chapter 1

**siriuswitches said: " Hey! I’d like to request 23, 79, and 95 with Poe Dameron! Thanks so much, lovely! 💖"**

No problem hun, hope you like it!

_Poe Dameron + “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” + “I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” + “Come cuddle."_

* * *

 

* * *

Leaned forward, staring into the engine of your X-Wing you released a deep sigh, brushing your brow against your sleeve. You had been working on this thing for what felt like hours on end. Even if you hadn’t, the sweat collected on your brow certainly made it look like you had. 

Just as you went to reach in and start back to work, you felt two strong arms wrap around your mid-section, nearly pulling you off your feet. You didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was, you had practically memorized his touch.

“Ah Dameron!”

He chuckled faintly behind you as he gently loosened his grip, allowing you to turn around to face him. The second you did turn to him you were met with that same handsome smirk he almost always wore, the one that had you weak in the knees when you were first getting to know him.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

You snorted faintly, “Gaud not that line.”

“You love it.”

You hummed at him as he closed the space between you, pressing his lips to yours. For a moment it seemed as if things suspended as your lips melded into each other, only your shared presence coming to mind. That was of course, until all of the noises of the hangar came back to you. As if disturbing whatever block had existed in your eardrum evaporated.

“Poe.”

He hummed, leaning in for another kiss before you put a finger up to his lips to slow him down.

“There’s a lot of people here.”

Poe scoffed faintly in protest, “I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

He pressed his lips against yours again, pulling your attention solely back to him. He certainly had a way with you. And a way with those lips of his. 

As he pulled away he gave you an endearing look, his warm brown eyes looking like an invitation. “Take a breather from all this work.”

You sighed as you let your shoulders slump, “Poe you know I can’t just leave this for another day. I need my X-Wing.”

“Just for a little bit. Take your mind off of it.”

Slowly his hands started rubbing your biceps, coaxing you. Despite how passionate or hyper he could get, you truly admired how much of a calming, almost drug like, effect he had on you. 

“Come cuddle.”

You giggled, “Just a cuddle?”

He nodded as he pulled his hand down your forearm and carefully took your own in his grasp.

He arched a brow at you, “What do you say?”

You smiled as you pulled away from your X-Wing and stood closer to him, “Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**theindifferentdroid said: " Can I request 4. Napping in sunshine with Poe? 😊"**

Umm of course you can!

_Poe Dameron + Napping in the sunshine_

* * *

 

A soft breeze brushed over your skin, ever so slightly rousing you from almost drowsing off. Normally you would have been surprised at how lethargic and relaxed you were in this moment. It almost seemed wrong. Being with the Resistance was a never ending commitment and career, but in this moment it seemed time was finally on your side.

So you laid comfortably in the grass, feeling the little brush it gave any exposed skin, soaking in the comforting heat of the sun beating down upon you. That and the heat from Poe Dameron himself, nestled just beneath your side as your head rested on his chest, kept you just oblivious enough to the slight chill of the passing breeze. All of the elements around you on D’Qar seemed to fill your senses, reminding you what life laid just outside the base.

Poe shifted slightly, catching your attention suddenly. Soon enough your eyes met his and you were both broke out sweet and genuine smiles.

“Hey.”

Poe gave you a little wink, “Hey.”

Seeing how content he was you moved to nestle back against him. Relishing in the feeling of being this close to him was a luxury you realized you could not overlook. Especially with the lives you led.

As your eyes closed you sighed, feeling Poe’s chest dip beneath you.

“I wish we could stay here forever.”

Poe hummed from beneath you as he ran a hand over your back, “Mhhmm.”

For a few moments you just laid there, basking in each others presence. Enjoying the soft sounds of nature and all it had to offer around you. It almost seemed as though the battle of Starkiller had not ended mere hours ago but years. The comfort of being together made it possible.

Suddenly you were both startled awake by the sound of a blaring alarm in the distance, causing both of you to swiftly sit up and turn your attention elsewhere. Turning back to Poe with a look of concern painted over your features he gave you a flare of his nostrils.

“We’ve gotta go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon said: " I hope I get this right... but can I have no.20 “Their pick-up line wasn’t as good as any of mine, I’m just saying.” from that list you reblogged with Poe Dameron? Many thanks <3"**

Of course hun!

_Poe Dameron + “Their pick-up line wasn’t as good as any of mine”_

* * *

 

You casually tried to pass off your giggle, trying to make it sound as though you weren’t that amused. Truthfully you weren’t, but you didn’t want this new recruit to get any ideas. They smirked at you, shifting their weight to one hip as they leaned against the wall beside you both.

“So, what do you say?”

You gave them a shrug with a subtle sigh, “Eh, maybe sometime. With everything going on though, I don’t think we’ll have the time.”

They nodded, obviously shifting their body language to try and appear as though they weren’t deflated by that. Of course you had a point, but they had still held out hope. 

“Ok. Yeah. We can wait it out.”

You gave a smile and a nod as they slowly started walking off towards the hangar, still facing you for a moment to speak.

“I’ll see you around!”

“See you!”

With that they turned around and went off into the small sea of people drifting towards the hangar. From behind you, you heard a little snort. Turning to look over your shoulder you were met with Poe’s amused expression. You rolled your eyes.

“What’s so funny Dameron?”

He looked up at you with a smirk, “Oh nothing, just the lines they used.”

“And what about their lines?”

“Come on (Y/N).”

Slowly Poe brought himself closer to you, leaning against the wall much like the recruit before had. With Poe however you felt your cheeks growing hot at the proximity, his eyes glimmering just a little more than usual.

“Their pick-up line wasn’t as good as any of mine.”

Your nostrils flared for a moment, trying to compose yourself enough to respond.

“Yeah? What would you have said?”

He leaned in even closer, his hot breath fanning across your face for a split second.

“If the force created anything more beautiful and spectacular than you, I hope it kept it for itself.”

Your heart nearly leapt into your throat. Poe was of course your friend, but at the same time, you couldn’t deny the attraction you felt towards him. He was not only an amazing pilot and leader, he was ridiculously handsome too. You gulped.

“Ok…that was pretty good.”

Poe smirked, “A lot better than ‘your lips look lonely’.”

“They might be.”

Poe paused for a moment, looking over your face with hesitation. You had so seamlessly turned the tables on him.

“Oh…”

“Can they meet yours?”


	4. Chapter 4

**sithskywalkers said: " listen...i’m a simple person. i don’t ask for much. i need you to do “I say this a lot, but, look, they’re not good enough for you.” with poe. like you don’t even understand." & "You don’t have to, but can you do a soulmate au for Poe please "**

Haha, and that is a simple but definitely necessary request my dear! Consider it done. Hope you don’t mind that I combined these, I just got an idea and had to roll with it. 

_Poe Dameron + “I say this a lot, but, look, they’re not good enough for you.”_

* * *

 

Rubbing his hands together, trying to dispel some of his energy as he walked through the base. He knew what he was going to do, and yet no matter how valid he felt in his intentions nothing could settle the rapid beating of his heart. There was no matter of words, no planning ahead or little mannerisms he could practice to ease this feeling in his chest.

It didn’t help either when he turned the corner to see you standing there, laughing with someone else. Hearing the faint echo of your laughter in the hall and recognizing your mannerisms easily just made it all go haywire. His now rapidly beating heart took a plunge into his gut before feeling as though it shot right back up and hit his adams apple. He swallowed the suddenly formed lump in his throat before taking a deep breath. You were flirting with another pilot. Something Poe did not consider might happen before he approached you.

With one nod to himself and the pilot waving goodbye to you, Poe made strode his way over. Almost instantly as your eyes went to follow the pilot they landed on Poe. The smile you gave him nearly killed him. You were his best friend, and unfortunately only to his knowledge, possibly his soulmate. If the matching marks he knew you both possessed were real. If he screwed this up, he risked losing so much.

“Hey stranger.”

He gave you a nod, “Hey.”

He cleared his throat for a moment, trying to reconstruct the words he was going to say to you. 

“So uh…what’s going on with you and the pilot?”

You looked off towards the direction he had walked, arching a brow as you turned back to Poe.

“Oh him? Nothing. Just chatting.”

“Seemed like a little more than a friendly chat.”

“Ok. He might have flirted a little.”

Poe rolled his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment, before flaring his nostrils. You looked him over before releasing a sigh.

“I know that look. What do you want to say?”

“I say this a lot, but, look, he’s not good enough for you.”

You rolled your eyes, “Dameron we’ve had this discussion 50 different times.”

“I know, but it’s true.”

“Is it though?”

“Yes.”

You scoffed giving a slight shake of your head, “And what makes you so certain this 51st time?”

Poe gulped, this was it. The moment of truth and he could practically feel his insides taking a leap as if he were flying off a ledge. 

“Cause I know we’re soulmates.”

You hesitated for a moment, just staring back at Poe. For a second you wondered if you had heard him wrong. In almost a knee-jerk response you chuckled. 

“Come on.”

“I’m serious.”

You crossed your arms under your chest as you watched Poe’s now stoic expression settle into something softer. The look in his eyes was giving you feelings you weren’t sure you were ready to feel.  

“What makes you think we’re soulmates?”

He sighed as his head bowed ever so subtly, “Because I know we have matching marks.”

Your expression entirely changed, letting Poe know he had to explain himself. He could read you well enough to tell you were waiting.

“I…that one time I saved you from the hangar explosion…I didn’t mean to but while I was dragging you to safety I. ….I saw it.”

“Where?”

“The rigid edged oval on your lower left hip bone. It has that weird dip in the right side. You weren’t in your official flight suit so I ended up seeing it, by accident.”

You gulped, trying to keep your stare firm on Poe. This was your closest friend, your most trusted confidant and reason you even stayed in the academy. Deep down however you knew he was onto something. You always knew that was your soul mark. It was odd, strangely placed and most certainly never changed once since your birth. There was no other way for Poe to know exactly where it was and what it looked like considering you never showed him and never mentioned it. Not to mention if he had seen it in a brief moment he wouldn’t have memorized exactly what it looked like unless he had seen it before. 

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“Well saving you from near death while you were barely conscious didn’t seem like the appropriate time.”

“Not even after that though? I’m your best friend!”

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship!”

“By finding out we’re soulmates and we’ve been friends all this time?!”

Poe sighed, one of his hands running down his face. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted that.”

You shook your head with a light smile, “Of course that’s what I want.“

Relief instantly washed over him as he felt the pressure leave his chest with a sigh.

“Really?”

You nodded before gently grabbing his hand, pulling him closer to you.

“I would’ve liked to have known sooner but, better late than never.”

Poe faintly chuckled, “Like I said it didn’t seem-”

Before he could finish you cut him off, crashing your lips into his. The moment seemed to transport you both away from your surroundings. In the moment it was just you and him, finally reveling in the feeling you had only dreamed about.


	5. Chapter 5

**disnermermaid said: " I LOVE your writing! ☺️ How about... “Why is your hand on my ass?” with Poe Dameron?"**

Thank you hun!

_Poe Dameron + “Why is your hand on my ass?”_

* * *

 

Striding past the crowds you tried to keep in step with Poe. The farther you got however the harder it seemed to keep up with him. Then again, this was always your situation with him, even when you had first met in the flight academy.

“Slow it down a bit would you Dameron?”

He shook his head abruptly, “Nope. We gotta get back to the ship and quick.”

“Do we have to get back this quickly?”

“General Organa is expecting us. Not to mention I’m pretty sure we’ve got some company not too far behind.”

Your brows furrowed as you looked over your shoulder, “Company?”

Poe moved a little closer to you, assuring that no one in the open could hear him mutter to you.

“Spies. Or at least First Order sympathizers looking for some credits.”

“Got it. …Shouldn’t we blend in then?”

Poe’s steps finally came to a slower pace, you figured he was actually considering what you were saying. As you saw his eyes wander off you leaned in towards him.

“I figure the faster we walk the more suspicious we look to people like that.”

Poe nodded, “Alright. I see your point. We’ll take it a little slower.”

You nodded in response as you finally walked right beside Poe. The market around you was still as bustling as ever, now however you had time to take in everything you were passing by. As your eyes scanned over your surroundings you let a breathy sigh leave you. The sights were making you feel nostalgic.

“Doesn’t this remind you of Yavin?”

Poe’s brow arched as he looked over to you, “What?”

“You know like back home. Remember that market?”

Poe then smiled, one that you were sure your heart skipped a beat every time you saw it. You almost wondered if he knew it had that effect on people like you. With a smile still spread across his lips Poe put his arm around your shoulders.

“Ah yeah. Man, remember when we used to go down there?”

You smirked, “You mean how much trouble we used to get in?”

Poe gave you a look which you were certain was supposed to be mock offense but also a smugness.

“Trouble?”

“Don’t give me that Dameron.”

He chuckled as his hand slipped from your shoulders to give you a pat on the back. His hand settled there for a moment as you felt a calm energy wash over you. Even if there was potentially First Order sympathizers behind you, you had Poe with you. Your best friend. Your really, really handsome best friend.

“Man those were some good times.”

Without even realizing what he was doing his hand slipped further down your back and onto your rear. Though you instantly noticed it, your eyes growing wider, Poe seemed to be lost in some other thoughts. Specifically for him, it was reminiscing. Remembering the times you spent together at the academy, getting into trouble in the market, the near kisses you shared in later years.

Clearing your throat you tried to bring his attention back, “Poe?”

He just barely smiled, “Yeah?”

“Why is your hand on my ass?”

Almost instantly Poe made an ‘oh’ noise and retracted his hand from your rear.

“Sorry.”

You tried not to stare at him but you were certain you saw a faint crimson bubbling under the surface of his skin. Shoving his hands back into his pockets he focused his attention forward once again. At least while on a mission he could push these thoughts to the side for a moment. If only for a moment. 


	6. Chapter 6

**stardustual said: " from the Disney prompts, #30 with Poe of ya don't mind!"**

Of course hun! I hope you like this :)

_Poe Dameron +  “Well there’s the usual things - flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep.”_

* * *

 

Pacing the floor of the command room Poe gnawed at his lower lip. He was almost always one of the most confident people on the base. Smooth, witty and highly agile. That all somehow managed to fly out the door the minute he had been assigned to work with you. Though he had trained so many pilots over the years none of them had made his heart thud the way you did.

Bringing a hand up to stroke his chin Poe continued pacing as Finn watched him. To his slight misfortune, Finn was constantly at the receiving end of Poe’s rants about you. Whether it was the way your nose crinkled when you laughed or the look in your eyes when you were focused on the X-wing, Poe noticed everything and Finn had heard it all. 

Finn crossed his arms over his chest, “Come on Dameron, you’re overthinking it.”

Poe shook his head, “I’m not. I need to get this right. I need to make sure however I express my feelings it’s perfect.”

“It doesn’t need to be perfect, it needs to be genuine.”

“Sure, of course it does. But what do I even do?”

Finn paused for a moment as his eyes roamed up to the ceiling as if searching for the answer from higher places. Finally getting an idea his brows slightly raised.

“You could always get her something. It gives you a reason to talk.”

“But what do I get (Y/N)?”

Suddenly both men were faintly startled as Leia walked past, casually and almost dully answering them.

“Well there’s the usual things - flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep.”

Poe’s brows furrowed as Finn smirked and shook his head. Of course Leia had a witty response for him.

“What would you suggest General?”

Leia sighed as she leaned against one of the consoles, dreamily looking off into the distance.

“Flowers, they get the point across but don’t sit in your quarters for ages…or your hips.”

Poe nodded, “Yeah, flowers. I’m gonna get (Y/N) flowers!”

With that he darted off with a smile across his face. Leia and Finn smiled as they watched him go. Finn turned to Leia with a smirk.

“Any advice for me today General?”

Leia looked him over for a second before smirking, “Keep sticking to your promises like you have. …And don’t give away that jacket.”

Finn nodded with a smile, “Yes ma’am.”


	7. Chapter 7

**stardustual said: " omg an inappropriately timed proposal AU for poe sounds so perfect?:)"**

Haha, Poe so would. Hope you like this!

_Poe Dameron + INAPPROPRIATELY TIMED PROPOSALS_

* * *

 

Blaster shots were buzzing past you, the sound sending your heart rate through the roof. As if the sounds surrounding you weren’t enough the thudding of your heart was filling your head to capacity. Had anyone called your name at the moment you were certain you wouldn’t have heard it. 

Beside you, Poe was running just as quickly. Unlike him however, you were not used to ground combat. His expression in comparison to yours was enough to prove that fact. This was just another day at work for him. 

“(Y/N)! Over here!!”

Looking to your side you suddenly saw Poe gesturing for you to follow behind him to a stone wall. Though it wasn’t that tall, you could easily duck behind it and keep yourselves out of the line of fire. 

Rushing behind him you quickened your pace, trying to keep your focus on making it behind the stone. Within moments you were practically gliding across the dirt beneath you as you got behind the wall and lowered yourself. Poe did the same, firing a few blaster shots before he settled himself next to you.

Both of you were panting, still reeling from the amount of close shots you had just escaped. You shut your eyes for a moment, attempting to center yourself. Or maybe relax. At this point you weren’t certain of anything except trying to survive and defend the Resistance.

“(Y/N), you okay?”

You nodded slowly, keeping your eyes shut, “Yeah, fine.”

Poe nodded, looking you over for a moment. Scooting a little closer to you he released a deep breath, trying not to move his gaze from you. 

“(Y/N)…I wanted to do this at another time, but what the hell.”

Your eyes remained closed, but he had certainly captivated your attention as you could feel yourself perk up slightly.

“Ever since I set eyes on you at the base I knew you were someone special. You were the most captivating thing I had seen in this galaxy, still are.”

Your brows furrowed for a moment as your eyes opened. The moment they did you saw Poe before you, his expression endearing yet nervous. 

“I know our lives with this war are crazy, but no matter how crazy it gets I wanna be sure I’m spending it with you.”

Slowly you sat up slightly, too focused on Poe to acknowledge the sounds of the battle going on behind you. Bringing himself to one knee Poe smirked at you, suddenly it was all adding up. Your eyes grew wide as you jaw began to fall slack.

“Are you-”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you marry me?”

“Poe! You’re doing this here?!”

Poe’s brows furrowed for a moment, obviously off put by your response.

“Why not here? We don’t know if we’ll get more chances like this!”

“Right now?!”

“Yes!”

Though it seemed like the worst time, considering you would be turning around to continue shooting in only a moment, it was also oddly suited. Considering your life in the Resistance, it was almost poetic really. Poe was right.

“What do you say?”

Feeling your emotions finally catch up to you despite your surroundings you smiled, nodding eagerly.

“Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!!”

A smile spread across Poe’s face as he took your face between his hands, placing a kiss to your lips. The sensation sent butterflies flying through your gut, your surroundings almost seeming to fade for just a moment. For just that moment it was only you and Poe. 

As he pulled away you both smiled, relishing in the look on each others faces. Just as you were about to hold him there, suddenly he was lifting his blaster again, going back to business as usual. Finding yourself still in slight disbelief from the sudden proposal you looked up to Poe, admiring the focus in his eyes. Watching him you couldn’t help but smile as you picked up your own blaster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anon said: " 17, 31 and 40 with Poe please!"**

Of course hun!

_Poe Dameron +  “ Are you upset with me? ” +  “ I fucked up. ” +  “ Will you marry me? ”_

* * *

 

The blast doors slid open, causing a smile to spread across Poe’s face. Finally he was home, welcomed by the familiar sight of your shared quarters. As much as he loved being a pilot and soaring through the galaxy he loved nothing more than coming home to see you. Holding you close and sharing his latest ventures with you.

Walking over the threshold with BB-8 rolling in behind him Poe sighed, setting his things down on the ground. His eyes roamed the room looking for any hint of where you were.

“(Y/N)?”

There was no response, not even a shuffle from another room. Poe’s brows furrowed. It was far too late in the evening to be outside of your quarters and he knew for a fact there would be no missions you were sent off on.

“(Y/N)?”

Walking a little further into the quarters Poe’s eyes continued to roam. Finally with a few more paces forward he spotted you. You were looking off to the wall, the expression on your face seemingly blank as you held a blanket close to yourself.

With faint relief Poe sighed and moved towards you, “There you are.”

Leaning down towards you Poe tried to give you a kiss only to have you suddenly pull away from him. His brows furrowed as he watched you shift from his embrace. Your eyes remained distant and unfocused. Compared to how you usually were when he arrived home, this was certainly a change.

“Everything alright?”

You still ceased to respond, trying to crane your face a little further from him. He hesitated for a moment, seating himself on the table before you. Settling himself before you he searched your face, hoping for any kind of indication.

“Are you upset with me?”

Your nostrils flared faintly as you shifted your gaze to your lap. 

“You’re late.”

Poe nodded for a moment, realizing why you were this upset. He had promised to be home almost three days ago. When he ceased to respond and not a soul on the base had seen him, it made you worry. Although worry itself was not enough to describe what you felt.

He sighed as he ran a hand down his face, “I’m sorry. I fucked up.”

You snorted faintly. 

“I should have let you know what I was doing or at least where I was going.”

You nodded faintly, not wanting to look at him just yet. Watching you carefully Poe cleared his throat, shuffling before you. 

“If I did tell you though…it would have ruined the surprise.”

Your brows furrowed as your eyes finally moved from your lap to look at Poe. To your surprise he was kneeling before you, his gaze tilted up to meet yours. 

“Surprise?”

He nodded with a smile as he dug into one of the pockets of his flight suit. You watched intently as he carefully pulled open a small sack, revealing a shiny ring in his bare palm. Tossing the small sack aside he turned his focus back to you.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

Suddenly you felt your heartrate increasing, was this really what you thought it was?

“Will you marry me?”

You gasped, hands instantly flying to cover your mouth. You already knew Poe was the one, but to have this confirmation just made it all the more heart swelling. You nodded eagerly.

“Yes, yes!”

His smile beamed as he nodded in response to you, slipping the ring onto your respective finger. Standing up from his kneeling position he placed a sweet kiss to your lips, smiling into it.

“Three days on the outer rim looking for this gem was worth it then?”

You nodded with a faint giggle, “I, yeah, it was worth it. …Stars.”

Poe chuckled faintly as he pulled you into his arms, relishing in the feeling of having you close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anon said: " 8 ,33 and 26 with poe please!"**

Sure thing!

_Poe Dameron +  “You’re everything to me.” +  “Be mine. Please.” +  “I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year.”_

* * *

 

You sat in your quarters, biting at your lip in concentration as your fingers tapped across your datapad. Even on your day off you had work that needed to be finished, or at least you insisted that it needed to be. Working in the Resistance was most certainly a career that never stopped or slowed down.

With a sigh you swiped to a new page when suddenly a clunk of metal entered the room. Instantly looking up from your datapad you were met with BB-8 rolling through your doorframe. You smiled at the little droid as he carefully rolled towards you, beeping a little hello.

“Hi BB. How’s your day going?”

The droid rocked backward as he beeped a few times, earning a chuckle from you.

“Glad to hear you’re staying out of trouble.”

Just as you were about to look back at your screen BB-8 beeped again, this time far more eccentricly. Your brow quirked as he continued, insisting that he had something important to show you.

“Is it a transmission?”

The droid hesitated, seeming to look over his round build before beeping out a ‘yes’. You laid your datapad down next to you as you gave him a nod.

“Ok, go ahead.”

BB-8 whirled a little closer to you as he brought forth a small projection before you. Settling in you watched as the holo image soon emerged, to your surprise showing Poe. Your brows furrowed. Poe was supposed to still be on the base.

“Hey (Y/N). Hope all is well with you, I know things are pretty crazy around here right now. Which is in part why I’m sending this to you. I’m going out with the squadron pretty soon and I uh…I’m not sure I’ll be coming back.”

Your heart sunk into your shoes as you kept your eyes intently focused on the ones projected in the holo.

“I just wanted you to know.”

He scratched the back of his neck, evading his gaze to the ground beneath him for a moment. After a moment he sighed as his eyes met yours again.

“You’re everything to me.”

You smiled as your head tilted, a faint warmth emitting through your chest. Even in holo form he managed to warm your heart and bring a smile to your face. 

“You always have been. Ever since we met on your first day on the base. You’ve always been special to me. You’re not only one of the best mechanics and Resistance members I’ve come to know, you’re a fantastic friend and…definitely the most beautiful creature I’ve set eyes on. You have every right to just ignore this transmission when you get it, I asked BB to deliver it at this time specifically. But if you’re interested in anything I’m saying, I’ll be in the ship hangar waiting.”

Your brows furrowed slightly, something about this transmission seemed incredibly familiar. Though the message was still making you emotional and also making you double check the time on your nearest clock. Poe sighed in the holo as your attention was brought back to it.

“Be mine. Please.”

Your gut filled with butterflies as he gave you a half smile. The look alone got you every time he used it.

“Please.”

The transmission ended as the holo disappeared from BB’s round frame. With a couple of chirps he inquired about your choice as your eyes went to the clock again. Without a second thought you instantly stood from your place on the couch and went to grab your jacket, nearly toppling BB-8 over.

“Thank you BB, I’ll be in the hangar if you need me!”

The droid whirled and beeped in response as you went racing out the door. If Poe truly didn’t know if he would ever return, you more than certainly had to see him. Even if the end of the message confused you, you needed to see him.Rushing through the base you made your way to the ship hangar, practically knocking all kinds of equipment and objects over as your feet carried you. 

Practically busting the door down your arm hit the metal as it swung open to the hangar. With heavy breaths you looked around the hangar only to find your brows furrowing in confusion. The lighting in the hangar had a far warmer tone, it was surprisingly quiet and even more suspiciously, all of it was centered around one X-wing. 

Walking closer you took cautious steps, keeping your eyes on the spot of lighting hoping to get some hint as to what was going on. All you knew for certain was the x-wing in question most certainly belonged to Poe. The closer you got, the more curious you grew. There was soft music playing, warm toned lights hanging around the front of the x-wing and what appeared to be at least one chair set up before a table. 

Finally approaching the x-wing your heart swelled as your eyes widened. Poe stood there with a smirk as he held out his arms.

“You came.”

You looked to him with your brows furrowing again, “But, your transmission.”

Poe shook his head, “That’s an old one, remember? This time last year.”

Suddenly it clicked in your head as you shook your head and chuckled.

“When you first asked me out.”

Poe nodded, “That would be the one.”

You crossed your arms under your chest as you shook your head again, “I can’t believe I forgot about that, our first anniversary.”

Poe smiled as he sat down at the table before you which was set perfectly for two, “I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year.”

You giggled as he gestured to the empty seat before him.

“Join me?”

You nodded with a smile as you pulled out the chair, “Always.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Anon. said: " If requests are open 23 of the baby prompts for poe please!!!!"**

Hahaha, I love this prompt. Will do hun!

_Poe Dameron +  “I woke up in a full body cast and my wife immediately informed me that childbirth was still more painful.”_

* * *

 

Heart monitors softly beeped in the room, the thin barrier wall surprisingly keeping out almost all other noise. Aside from the muffled sound of shuffling and voices, it was peacefully quiet. Poe’s eyes faintly fluttered as he released a sigh. Suddenly he heard a pair of footsteps and voices enter the room.

“So he lives.”

He turned to his side to see Rey and Finn entering the room, Rey giving him a smile of relief as Finn was notably easing up at the sight of him. When Poe’s X-Wing had first crashed, hardly anyone in the Resistance was convinced he wouldn’t make it. The damage had been so shockingly severe it brought them all to a heart stopping silence. Fate of course, had different plans for Poe.

“I guess.”

Finn chuckled slightly as he walked over to the bedside, giving Poe’s uninjured shoulder a light pat. 

“Glad to see you made it.”

Poe smiled as he gave Finn a nod, “I am too. This is the second time around huh?”

Finn nodded with a smirk, “Yeah you’ve got to stop doing that.”

Poe sighed, “Easier said then done my friend.”

Rey crossed her arms under her chest as he stood beside Finn, “They finally let us in to see you. Hardly anyone would tell us how long you had been in here. Well except for (Y/N) of course.”

Poe smiled at the mention of your name, remembering how adamantly concerned you were as you watched him slowly awake. 

“Of course she’d fill you in.”

“She told us you were heavily bandaged? Did that change?”

Poe snorted faintly, recalling when he had first awoken, “Yeah that changed. This is about 75% less of what I was wrapped in at first.”

Finn’s brows rose, “75%?”

Poe nodded, “The injuries were pretty bad, the burns and everything.”

“Stars, what were you in?”

Poe smirked, “I woke up in a full body cast…and my wife immediately informed me that childbirth was still more painful.”

Rey’s brows furrowed as Finn chuckled, “That sounds like (Y/N) alright.”

“In her defense, the medic said it was the equivalent of cracking 5 ribs at once, my injury was more like 3.”

Rey shook her head with a smile, “Well, at least you’re in a little better shape now.”

They all nodded as suddenly another pair of footsteps was heard. Turning around to face the door Finn and Rey moved aside to reveal you walking into the room. Poe instantly smiled as you entered, baby carefully balanced on your arm.

“There’s my two favorite people.”

You smiled as you walked up to them all, “Hello everyone.”

Turning his head slightly, (Y/S/N) looked around the room, taking in his surroundings as his eyes met with Finn and Rey. Both gave him a wave and beaming smile.

“Well hello little Dameron.”

“How nice of you to come see daddy.”

You smiled as you adjusted him in your arms, his head instinctively tucking into the nape of your neck.

“Oh he wouldn’t let me hear the end of it. He spent the whole night looking for him.”

Poe smiled as he gently patted his chest, “Bring him here.”

Your brow quirked, “Are you sure?”

Poe nodded, “It’s feeling a lot better.”

Carefully you pulled your son from you and gently laid him atop Poe’s chest. With a deep breath Poe allowed him to settle there, suddenly feeling better than he had with any medication. With warm brown eyes your son cooed at Poe, instantly seeming to be focused on the face before him. Gently Poe brought his hand to (Y/S/N)’s small back, carefully running it up and down.

“Hey big guy.”

Finn and Rey smiled, melting at the sight before them. Gently Finn rested his hand on Rey’s shoulder as he began to turn towards the door.

“We’ll leave you guys to your reunion.”

Rey nodded, “Take it easy Poe, good to see you (Y/N).”

You smiled as Poe gave them a nod, “Thanks guys.”

With a sigh Poe turned his attention back to (Y/S/N), making your heart melt as you sat in the chair at his bedside. 

“Now this, is the best thing to wake up to.”

You smiled, “You’re such a mush Dameron.”

He gave you a playful wink before turning back to (Y/S/N), leaning in carefully to place a kiss to the top of his head. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Anon. said: " Please 10 with ani or Poe"**

I saw this as more of something Poe would say, so we’re gonna go with him :)

_Poe Dameron +  “You should’ve called me.” “I thought you were still mad at me.” “I am! But you almost died. Almost dying tops missing a date. I’ll be mad at you later, but right now I’m here.”_

* * *

 

The medbay was packed with people, the floor below hardly able to be seen with the many pairs of feet standing atop it. With a sigh of frustration Poe made his way through the crowd, bumping one shoulder after another as he tried to push past. The attack on the flight squadron had been so sudden and unexpected, nearly the entire base responded and reacted.

To Poe’s dismay, he was certain you were among them. Though you had mentioned the mission, you had never confirmed or denied if you were going. Given the fact that he heard about the ambush just as he was about to leave, his anxiety was at an all time high. What if he hadn’t been here for the news? What if something had happened to you and he was nowhere to be found? 

Finally seeing a clearing Poe pushed his way past a few other bystanders before he came to the ER units. Just as he was about to walk through a nurse suddenly put her hands up, her brows furrowing.

“Sir please, we aren’t allowing anyone through.”

“Please you’ve got to let me through, my friend is in there.”

“There are a lot of our friends in there sir, we can’t just-”

“Please miss I’m begging you, I just need to check on-”

“Sir we can’t.”

Just as Poe was about to respond another voice suddenly cut in.

“Let him through.”

Looking over to his left Poe saw Leia giving him a soft smile and a nod. He turned back to the nurse who sighed.

“Yes General.”

Poe turned back to Leia with a warm smile, “Thanks general.”

As the nurse moved aside Poe instantly made his way down the hall, his legs moving with an undoubtedly quick pace. His heart was pounding in his chest, a drum like sound pushing him forward as his eyes sporadically searched each side of the hall. Finally after a few paces Poe’s eyes caught sight of a small sign outside of one of the rooms.

(Y/N) (Y/L/N), patient 23 

Slowing his pace Poe walked into the room, his eyes filled with adamant concern as he approached your bed. To his slight relief, you were not nearly as bandaged or injured as the others. With the exception of one of your arms in a sling and a bandage on your forehead, you were unscathed. Slowly your eyes moved up to Poe, widening slightly.

“Poe?”

He smiled, “Hey (Y/N).”

“I thought…aren’t you supposed to be going to Coruscant with Jessika?”

He sighed as he sat in the chair beside your bed, “I was.”

You nodded as your eyes shifted down into your lap.

Poe’s eyes stayed intently on you, noticing the less welcoming demeanor you had now.

“You should’ve called me.”

Twiddling your thumbs you spoke quietly, “I thought you were still mad at me.”

Poe shook his head, “I am!  But you almost died. Almost dying tops missing a date. I’ll be mad at you later, but right now I’m here.”

Gently he placed his hand over one of yours, obviously attempting to stop your nervous habit. Looking up you were met with his warm gaze and a faint smile.

“You…you aren’t going to lecture me this time?”

Poe snorted faintly, “No. I will definitely not be lecturing you this time.”

You sighed as a small smile curled your lips, “Thank stars.”

Gently running his thumb over your hand Poe continued to smile, sighing with relief as he watched you. For what he had feared happened to you, seeing you in this condition was more than a gift.

“You have no idea how relieved I am to see you.”

You smiled, returning the small gesture of stroking his hand with your own thumb.

“The feeling’s mutual.”


End file.
